Pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine derivatives are known to be useful as corticotrophin-releasing factor receptor antagonist (patent documents 1 and 2), adenosine enhancer (patent document 3), angiotensin II antagonist (patent document 4), tyrosine kinase inhibitor (patent documents 5 and 6), HMG-CoA inhibitor (patent document 7), NAD(H) oxidase inhibitor (patent document 8), adenosine A2A receptor agonist (patent documents 9 and 10), therapeutic drug for prostatic hyperplasia (patent document 11), therapeutic drug for cerebral circulatory disturbance (patent document 12), anti-obesity drug (patent document 13) and anti-inflammatory drug (patent document 14).                patent document 1: WO00/59908        patent document 2: JP-A-2000-38350        patent document 3: JP-A-10-101672        patent document 4: JP-A-7-157485        patent document 5: WO00/53605        patent document 6: WO98/54093        patent document 7: JP-A-4-270285        patent document 8: WO03/091256        patent document 9: WO02/40485        patent document 10: WO2004/110454        patent document 11: JP-A-5-112571        patent document 12: EP-A-0328700        patent document 13: WO00/44754        patent document 14: JP-A-9-169762.        